


MERMAID AU GO BRRR

by Stilbie_chan_495



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Injury, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilbie_chan_495/pseuds/Stilbie_chan_495
Summary: (Original au by mintyfrosty on tumblr)Right, after hearing about claims of merfolk from his coworker, finds one himself lying unconcious on the beach. Some rumors can just be true sometimes...
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Mermaids Are Real Now, I Guess

\- RIGHT -  
It was just another regular day on the harbour for Right. Kind of.  
The waves were as restless as ever, crashing against the black rocks gaurding the boats. The sky was a light grey on this afternoon, as a storm was coming soon. He was walking with Grigori to get on the boats for work.  
"Hey Right?" Grigori said to right, cocking his head towards him.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you know about... merfolk? Sirens, yeah?"  
"Mmmmhm." Right said with a deadpan expression. He knew exactly what he was about to do.  
Grigori has always been a strange fellow. It was expected for him as a veteran sailor to tell insane tales about terrifying sea monsters that he totally did not catch and bar fights that didn't happen. Everyone on the crew knew that whenever they were paired up with him they'd have to deal with his ramblings. None of them were true anyway, right?  
Grigori looked intensely at the water. "In all 'dose fairytales they all say they're magical and pretty or whatever. That ain't true. What I've really learned from them is that they're out for blood. If ya hear singin' in your ear, turn the boat and run away."  
"And how do you know that?"  
Grigori pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bite mark left on his arm. "I was bitten by one myself! They were a lyin' cheatin' bastard, as always with sirens!"  
Right was a little concerned how he got it. "... Who hurt you?"  
"A siren, numbskull! Ah just told ya that!" Grigori bonked him on the head and rolled his sleeve back down.  
"Yeah, right. Like that exists."

It was now dusk. Right had a headache from all the rambling from Grigori. He walked along the rocky beach his way home, gazing at the red-yellow sunset. It was one of the brief, peaceful parts of his days he really liked. However, that peace immediately turned into alarm when he saw what appeared to be an unconcious man wedged between the rocks.  
Right immediately ran over and held up the poor man's face. He appeared to be fine and breathing, only slightly submerged, however there were 3 little slits on each side of his neck. Confused at first, Right then looked behind the rocks to het him unwedged until he had a striking realization upon discovery.  
"Holy shit..." he said under his breath.  
The man he was picking up had a tail. A fish tail. The merpeople were real. Grigori wasnt lying when he showed him that bite mark. Right was absolutely unable to process this. However, he didn't have the heart to leave the poor thing standed. He picked up the bizarre fish man in his arms and ran home.

\- REGINALD -  
Reginald woke up dazed on a smooth rock. What happened? Where was he? Why was he in such shallow water?  
Reg poked his head out the water. Turns out he wasn't outside in the middle of the ocean anymore. He was in a tiny, rectangular, white pond in a waterless room with strange containers and bowls. He was in someone's bathroom.  
"H-hello?" Reginald cried.  
He heard the sound of quick thumping and then a click from the door. It was a twofin!  
"Eh?! You up?" The strange twofin said.  
Reginald curled up away from him to the edge of the tub. He didnt know much about twofins, but one thing about them was that they were kinda dangerous. From a young age he knew that they wielded harpoons to hurl at them, giant net traps on the ground to pull you up and suffocate. However they were still pretty tame compared to the threats of the 'outside world'.  
"...Are you ok?" The twofin asked in a concerned manner.  
"Um, I..."  
"Look. I'm not gonna hurt ya buddy. I just wanna know if you're alright."  
Reginald looked down at his fins. A long scar went up his tail as well as a small tear in his fin.  
"N-not really." He muttered.  
"Oh dear... anyways... what's your name?"  
"Reginald..." He untensed himself and laid down with his head just above the water.  
"My name's Right. I uh, found you inbetween some rocks on shore yesterday. I have no idea what you are but I'm here to help you." Right kneeled down as he held onto the tub.  
"Good, good."  
"Anyways, do you know what happened?" Right asked.  
"Oh, yeah... I was uh, outside in the drywater, I kinda fell asleep on the rocks, and there was a storm... I guess I ended up on the land."  
"Huh. Well, I guess I better take you back now..."  
"You can't actually."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm pretty sure my tail's broken. I've never tried healing myself before, so hopefully you can help." Reginald held up his tail to show him and brought it back down.  
"Oh, yeah, right. Guess you'll be here a while. Anyways, uh, what do you guys eat?"  
"Oh! Do you have any octopus? I like those..."  
"Haha, I don't actually." Right said, rummaging through a cabinet. "Would you mind if you ate these, maybe...?" He held up a cylinder that had the label of 'fish flakes'.  
"Okay!" Reginald happily obliged, taking the container of food from him. The taste wasn't the best, but it was edible.  
Right took out a mysterious square clamshell and looked inside it. "Good. You can eat the entire thing if you want, I don't mind."  
After Reginald ate the contents of the container almost instantaneously, he was curious to what Right was doing. "Whats that you have?"  
"It's called a laptop. Think of it as like... a toolkit, kinda."  
"...Can I see?" He shyly asked.  
Right sighed and turned around to show him. It was... beautiful! He's never seen the inside of such a clam before! There were so many colors, squares, questions about fish from concerned twofins, it had it all! Right tapped on the tiles on the clam, changing it to an image of someone sitting in the sea. The text contained exerpts about... mermaids? Whatever they were, it sounded like an alien's rendition of what a sirenese would be.  
Right huffed in fustration, for some reason. "Guess I'll have to ask the crazy man himself." He said, getting up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to find out some things quick. Stay here." Right then did something with the mysterious clam and set it down in front of the tub. "Here, look at this while you wait. You may not understand it, but, I bet you'll like it, maybe."  
Right left the room and gently shut the door. In the laptop some text appeared.

'TITANIC' it said.

I hope he comes back soon, Reginald thought, staring at the device.


	2. Seaweed Heals All Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right goes to Grigori to ask about what would fix Reginald's tail, but their talk is cut short.

\- RIGHT -  
Right walked into the crewmates quarters and sat where Grigori was.  
"Ey, ol chum, what's gotcha down? Got something to tell me?" Grigori asked.  
"...You were right. They are real."  
"You mean the sirens? You saw one of 'em? Ha! How does it feel to be the wrong one now, ol Right?"  
"Eh, indifferent. However, uh, I found him laying on the beach, took him back home and his tail is injured. Not sure what to do with him now."  
"You actually talked to a siren?! And he didn't try to kill ya too? Huh. Neat."  
"I was just wonderin if there was a way to heal his tail, since it has a bunch of scratches n stuff."  
"Hm. I've never saved a siren before, but I have fought one. Fuckin' Dmitri... one of the specific things I remember 'bout him is that he had seaweed wrapped 'round his tail, seemed like a pretty big scar to me so I bet that's the stuff you could be lookin for."  
"Huh, if you insist. But please don't bring your personal problems in here next time."  
Someone else walked pass them. It was Charles, the youngest one in their crew.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Charles said, curious.  
"Oh yeah, we're here talkin bout the sir-"  
Before Grigori could speak, Right put his hand on his mouth. He knew that despite Charles' naivety, he wouldn't believe him.  
"Nothing, really. None of your buisiness."  
Suddenly, Right's phone rang. He swiped the call button without seeing who it was. However, a familiar voice came from it.  
"Huh? What did I do?" Reginald said to himself under his breath while on the line.  
Right left his personal phone in the bathroom. Fuck.  
"Reg? Is that you?"  
"It's me! Right, why are you in there?"  
"I-I'm not actually in the phone, Reg, don't worry. You can just hear my voice from here."  
"Oh! Are you safe? When are you coming back?"  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming back. Stay still. Also don't get this thing wet, okay? I'll be back in a bit."  
"Alright! Stay safe!"  
Right got out of his seat and was ready to rush back home, but not without a favor in mind.  
"Hey, Charles." Right said. "This may sound kinda weird but, could you and your brother go pick up some seaweed for me please? Fresh from the ocean? I don't have the time to explain right now, but I need it."  
"Okie dokie!" Charles chimed. "Not sure how Burt's gonna feel 'bout that but I'll do it!"  
"Good, good. Now, I have some buisiness to attend to."

-REGINALD-  
Reginald laid patiently in the tiny white pond, thinking about home. I wonder if they know where I am, he thought. However his thoughts were interrupted once Right came into the room.  
"You okay there, Reg?"  
"Yup!" Reg bubbled from under the water before popping his head up from under.  
"Phew! Good. Anyways, a friend of mine os about to get some seaweed to patch ya up. Hopefully that's how you do that, right?"  
"Yeah, you got it!"  
"It'll take a while for them to get here. In the meantime, how was the movie I had for you?"  
"That thing's called a movie? Neat! I didn't know what that movie was talking about but I guess it was cool. It also started screaming for some reason so I closed the clam, I mean laptop."  
"Huh. Anyways, it's getting late, so I'm gonna go to bed now-"  
"You're gonna sleep on the seabed? On the ground?"  
"Well, that's not what I mean-"  
"Why not be in here with me?"  
Right's face was brushed with a hint of pink. "W-what do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, it is really comfortable here. You shouldn't let a nice spot go to waste. Also, I'd just like to... y'know, not be cold..." Reginald knew his request was embarrassing. He wanted Right to be near him in this new and scary world, however he didn't know how to say it since they're both different species and all.  
"I guess if you really wanna..." Right shrugged and took off his shirt, revealing an array of bandages covering his chest. Carefully, he got in with him. It was, addmittedly, a little cramped. Right then slowly slouched down and laid with his chest above the water, Reg then laying on top of him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to get warm!" Reginald said, burying his face into his chest.  
"Heh, alright... we don't usually do this in water up here but, I'll accept it."  
"Are you uncomfortable?"  
"No, no actually! I just, find this to be very new to me, that's all..."  
"That's great! Anyways, what's this paper on you for?"  
"Temporary binder until I get a real one. Not much of your buisiness. I also find it very suprising you know what paper is."  
"I've actually seen it in a few bottles with paper in it floating up in the drywater border. We thought they were written by other people at first but them we realized it was made by twofins. Which is why we almost started a war over a twofin writing to their ex."  
"Crazy stuff," Right yawned, tunring off the light. "I think I need to sleep now goodni- AH!"  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, it's just you. Your eyes glow in the dark..."  
"Yup! Nothing to worry about here! Goodnight!" Reginald buried his face into his chest again as they both went to sleep.


End file.
